


What a Dork, But I Don't Mind

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Catching Feels (and other inconvenient stuff) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Lance McClain just broke up with his long time girlfriend Allura Altea and he's starting to realize who he really gave his heart to years ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie Holt loves Keith Kogane, her best friend and next door neighbor. Or at least that's what she thinks but fate has other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to continue this story after seeing the adorable movie To All The Boys I've Loved Before. I'm a sucker for the fake dating au so I wrote this one sorta based on that and sorta based on a prompt I found for Plance on tumblr.

Boys were never Katie’s forte. Not meaning in the gay way. No, no. Katie was straight (or at most a little bi because who was she kidding?).  Her brother, Matt was the gay one. No, Katie wasn’t invested in boys in the “she never thought a boy would look twice at her” way. She read plenty of books and wrote fanfiction in her free time. She felt like she understood dating from an outsider’s standpoint. But it was really because she was terrified that she avoided dating.

 

Reading and putting what she reads into practice were two different things in her head. Katie wasn’t fearful all the time and typically took up the gauntlet for a lot of things but dating made her very nervous.

 

She had male best friends of course. Keith Kogane had been her next door neighbor since before she could remember. They hit it off over Pokemon cards and video games. And a third best friend in this kid named Lance McClain, who Katie hadn't really thought about in a very long time.

Katie and Keith's brothers hit it off...on a different level and before either of them could blink Matt and Shiro were dating. Katie admitted to herself in early high school that Keith was pretty good-looking. And smart, and funny and self-assertive. Everything Katie wasn’t and everything she needed in another person.

 

But he was head over heels for this girl named Acxa. And Katie knew she would never measure up to a beautiful girl like that. So she left well-enough alone and found herself eating lunch with the school guidance counselor, Mr. Coran after Keith and Acxa started going out.  

 

Katie’s other male best friend was this nerdy kid named Slav. Slav was the kind of kid that most people avoided. He focused so much on playing Magic The Gathering that girls gave him a good ten foot radius. And so did...everyone else.

Being friends with Slav meant knowing everything about Magic but not actually playing it because he beat you and then went on a bragging spree every time. Katie wasn’t one to be annoyed by people easily.

She put on an act of being disgruntled with everyone around her (except Keith) but it wasn’t the truth. Despite this, the one person who without a doubt annoyed the _hell_ out of her was Slav.

She was musing to herself at her desk which faced huge windows. Busy with a story, she hadn't noticed someone out in front of her house. That is until she actually looked out and noticed someone standing under her bedroom, a slackjawed expression on his face.

She couldn't see from that far away but she could have sworn it was Lance. She remembered that he still lived in the house a few doors down from her.

 

Katie went to wave but the boy was already gone, barreling down the street.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hunk, for the last time, Allura and I decided to just be friends for now. I haven’t processed it either. Yeah I know. Okay, come over with noodles. That’s the perfect post-breakup lunch. Okay, bye.” Lance hung up the phone. His heart was heavy but not unfixable. Allura hadn’t been entirely truthful but he forgave her for those mistakes. He didn’t feel it was right to hold anything that happened against her.

It might take awhile but someday he hoped that she would consider getting back together with him. For the time being though she was clearly more invested in Lotor.

Lance decided to head out for a walk while he waited for Hunk to come by with lunch.

He walked by The Holt house. Katie Holt (Pidge as he knew her) had been his long time crush but they stopped talking after middle school and he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t want to seem desperate so he began seeing Allura soon after, genuinely fell in love with her and up until last night he kept the relationship going.

But there was something so genuine about Katie that he couldn’t put his finger on. She was nerdier than his other female friends and in that way he could connect on a more personal level to her. She also didn’t care what others thought of her.He saw that when she was at her locker just amicably talking to Keith, his other (former) best friend.  

Middle school changed the dynamic between the three and Lance wasn’t a huge fan of that.

Lance stopped himself from going to the Holts’ front door but he saw someone in the window of one of the upstairs bedrooms. He inhaled sharply. _It was Katie_ . It was at that moment he turned and hightailed it back to his house to wait for Hunk in the solace of his bedroom away from the past.   


	2. Talk It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge talk to the most important people in their lives as they figure out exactly how to deal with these things they are feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long to update!! I've been meaning to write this one more. I hope it is to the readers' liking!
> 
> Enjoy and don't hesitate to leave me a comment!!

“Back up and slow down. What happened? Did she see you?” Hunk was trying to understand Lance’s nervous rambly account of spotting Pidge in her bedroom window. All he’s been getting from the embarrassed boy was this whirring of drama.  

“I don’t think so but even if she did, I wouldn’t know because I turned tail and ran.” Hunk smiled, knowingly. 

“Lance, you’ve gotta tell this girl how you feel. You can’t just panic and run away. I know you seem to think that you are Mr. Cool and you don’t need to tell people how you feel (and maybe there are times where you don’t, I’ll respect that) But I can’t risk you going down in flames because of your inner monologue giving all these insane reasons not to ask Katie Holt out." Hunk gave Lance the one over. 

"You two have chemistry. You’ve had it since the sixth grade when you kissed her in the middle of a basketball game. IN THE MIDDLE OF A GAME, LANCE. We had to  _ stop _ because your tween hormones were raging up a storm if you didn’t kiss the cute girl who came to watch her brother play.”

“Firstly, Hunk, it was a pick-up game. In our neighborhood. AND SECONDLY, you all had a bet if I remember correctly so I did you a favor. Besides I totally have plenty of self-confidence and can go up to any girl I want and ask her out.” 

“You didn’t do me any favors...my bet with Rolo was that you  _ didn’t  _ have the guts to kiss her and I was wrong so I had to fork over a crisp new five dollar bill.  And alright. If you have so much self-confidence, then prove it. Tomorrow, you have to ask Katie Holt out. No arguing.” He glared at Lance who was about to protest.

“Fine. And if I chicken out?”

“You have to do my chemistry homework and all my tests.” 

“Hunk, isn’t that...a violation of school rules?”

“I’ve read the handbook sixteen times, Lance. There isn’t a rule in this school I don’t know.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, I think I saw Lance today.” Pidge blurted when she saw Matt later that night. “I mean I know he’s our neighbor and everything but I haven’t heard from him much since he started dating Allura so I figured I wouldn’t see him around. But he had wandered up to our street and stood in front of the house for like 10-40 seconds and then ran away so quickly I never got to say hello.” Matt slung a hand around her shoulder. 

 

“Men are fickle creatures, Katie Kat. We like to speak with our actions, not our words. But I’m sure he wasn’t spying on you for nefarious reasons.” He winked at her in that elder brotherly way.  Pidge rolled her eyes and lightly socked Matt’s arm. 

“What do you know about getting into relationships? You’ve been with Shiro this entire time.” Matt nodded, sagely. 

“This is true. But even then it was difficult because we had a lot of baggage from our previous relationships so we had a lot to work out. Things like this take time to flesh out. But I’m sure you will figure it out. You’re young. Live your life and Lance will realize he wants to spend time with you more.” Matt ruffled her hair and then left the bedroom. 

Pidge loved having an older brother who was attracted to other guys because Matt understood what the male species was thinking better than anyone she knew. Her parents couldn’t help her with anything, boy drama wise. Her mother was unsure how to even approach the topic and her father was far too technical. They were kind where it counted but there wasn’t a lot of understanding. 

Pidge decided she didn’t mind it much since she had Matt but she knew that her time with her brother was getting shorter and shorter as he was getting ready for college. But until then, she had time with him and wanted as much advice about men as he could possibly give her.


End file.
